


A Wild and Stormy Night

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is driving home on a stormy night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday

The gale force wind sent the waves dashing against the shore, throwing spray inland for many yards and making the coast road pretty well impassible as water surged across it at impossible-to-predict intervals. One car had already been swept off the road, although its impatient driver, who had speeded past the police who had stopped the traffic, had been able to escape from it and run to safety before the next wave hit.

Some drivers had left their engines running in the hope that they would be able to drive on in the next minute or two; Jim Ellison had sighed and switched off the ignition, resigned to a wait of at least two hours until the tide had retreated far enough for only the worst waves to break over the road. If there had been a viable alternative route he would have turned, gone back and taken it; but it was going to take him far longer than the two (at least) hours he would have to wait.

He checked the time. Yes - Blair would probably be home by now. He pulled out his cell phone.

One ring... two... three... "Blair Sandburg."

"Hey, Chief. Just calling to let you know I'll be late - the road's closed - sea's being washed over it. It's high tide right now - I'm hoping that as the tide goes out we'll be allowed to go on."

"Just don't take any chances, Jim."

"Would I do that?"

"Depending on circumstances - yes."

Jim grinned. Yes, Blair knew him too well... "Well, circumstances here say wait. So I'm waiting."

He put the phone back in his pocket and settled down, remembering the old army maxim - _never stand when you can sit, never sit when you can lie down, and grab a short sleep whenever possible._

He closed his eyes and dozed, knowing that when the traffic began to move again, he would hear it, waken, and be ready to drive on.


End file.
